Elegy Of Emptiness
by ElegyEmptiness
Summary: Death rings throughout Termina as a figure that is only called "the figure" Kills his victims, along with abducting a small boy named Elegy. (LOZ/BEN DROWNED fanfic)
1. Chapter 1 (Beggining)

Elegy was a strange kid.

He was absent-minded, Liked to be alone, always cold when touched. This was because he had one thing wrong with him:

He was an empty shell. He stays silent most of the time, He never really likes to speak. But then, one fateful day came, where doom finally fell on the land of Termina.

_**ELEGY OF EMPTINESS (CHAPTER 1)**_

(HOLD UP! Before you read, I'll have you know I am in NO WAY connecting to Nintendo. This character is not original and is just based off of the Elegy statue. Hence "Elegy Emptiness." still, R&R!)

It was a warm day. Nobody had ever thought of something bad happening when flames flew straight through the entrance of Ikana's field. Elegy jumped and hid in a cave when this happened, terrified. He whimpered and ran to a darker area in the cave.

"I heard someone," said a voice coming from the entrance. The figure emerged from the smoke. It was a pre-teen boy That looked much like Elegy, but He had many differences.

He was glitching out, his eyes were black and had blood dripping from them, And every one of his colors were darker than his own. Elegy could just barely see this figure, He flinched in fear as a reaction, and ran even farther into the cave. He was now at a dead end. He curled up in the corner, shaking in terror. He could hear nothing but screams of pain and agony echoing through the cave from the entrance of it. He didn't make a sound and covered his ears, attempting not to cry and give away his place. But, he had a weak will. His hands slipped off of his ears and he cried. Loudly. Very, very, loudly. The figure heard the crying in an echo. He zoomed out from his now burning valley into the cave, glowing white pupils illuminating the place as he zipped by. Elegy closed his mouth tightly and put his hands over it. He held his breath as the figure landed right in front of him. A fire appeared in Elegy's only way out. Elegy whimpered. He kept telling himself in his mind not to look up, when the figure grabbed his chin and forced Elegy to look at him. Elegy whimpered once again. "You are so weak, you know.. Those people's screams you heard were the ones of those who tried to kill **me**." The figure said in a whisper.

Elegy tried to squirm and get away, but he couldn't move anymore. He felt like he was being frozen by The figure, and he was. The figure was digging a finger into his side, immobilizing him. "Now then, are you going to say anything?" The figure asked quietly. His voice was weird-sounding. It was corrupted but still seemed smooth. Elegy felt like he was going to die. Elegy did understand him, but he couldn't speak the language the figure was. "Well?" He asked. Elegy closed his eyes tightly, hoping that he wouldn't get killed over and over again. "Very well, then. I will leave you be… for now."

Everything went blank for a second before Elegy suddenly wakes up, and was in his bed in Ikana's castle. He was confused, and wondered how he could have had this dream… or.. Nightmare. He sat up in his bed and hugged his knees, because he didn't want to fall asleep and have that same nightmare again. Though, he ended up falling onto his side and falling asleep anyway. This time, though, he had absolutely no dreams. It was just a smothering kind of sleep, making him feel drowsy as he woke up. When he did, he sat up and shivered at the memory of his nightmare. He chose not to tell anybody about it.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**


	2. Chapter 2 (Abducted)

It was night again. Elegy was heading to his room after a hard day of work helping the players through the stone tower and back. He wasn't expecting it when the same figure from his nightmare grabbed him and covered his mouth. He attempted to scream but it just came out muffled. He passed out.

Elegy woke up in a pitch black room. He couldn't see a thing. He tried to move, but his arms and legs were tied up. He attempted to yell for help, yet his mouth felt like it was… sewn together. He was terrified of where he was, and what was going to happen to him. A sudden light flashed on and Elegy jumped. He closed his eyes tightly, and then slowly opened them as they adjusted to the new light. The figure stepped into the light, blocking it from hitting Elegy's face, which is what he needed. The sun did help him feel better, so that light would do the same. The figure gave Elegy a kick on his side, and Elegy yipped in pain, which caused the stitches on his mouth to break apart his lips and bleed. Elegy closed his eyes tightly in pain and whimpered. "Stupid child. You need to withstand pain better." The figure snapped at him. Elegy attempted to scoot away from the figure, tears in his closed eyes. The figure put his foot on Elegy's chest to hold him still, but Elegy couldn't breathe. Elegy's eyes opened, and they were wide. The figure took his foot off of Elegy's chest, allowing him to breathe, and Elegy nearly gasped for air, but he stopped himself, remembering the stitches. Elegy looked down at the ropes tying his legs together. They were really tight. Elegy looked at the figure with a sad face. The figure pointed a dagger and Elegy's neck, and Elegy's sad face suddenly jumped to a look of terror. The figure put the dagger away. Elegy was trembling and in tears. "What, you want your mommy?" The figure said in a sinister voice. Elegy whimpered when he said that, and looked down. "What?" The figure snapped. More tears slowly dripped down Elegy's face, showing what the figure had to know. "Oh.. Sorry. That doesn't mean I pity you, though." He said, as he took a pair of scissors and slowly cut the thread holding Elegy's mouth closed, and then cut the ropes holding his arms and legs with the dagger. "Now then, will you stop being such a baby and tell me who you are?" Snapped the figure once again. "I-I… I-I'm Elegy.." Elegy quietly stuttered. "Hmm, Alright then. I'm BEN." Said the figure as he stuck out his hand in front of Elegy slightly. Elegy did not take his hand, for his own hand was already shaking and his palms were sweaty from the fear. "Listen kid, if you were so scared of me, you shouldn't have cried in the cave." Elegy's eyes widened. "H-how do you…" Elegy whispered, when BEN interrupted him. "I was the reason you had that dream, Elegy. You should have known better than to keep your guard down like you did."

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

(A/N: So, Chapter 2 is here! \(o3o)/ Anyway, I can't wait to write the next chapter. R&R!)


End file.
